The Power of Corruption
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: The pilots must face another challenge along with the senshi but, will they be able to help the ones involved?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The moonlight showed bright in the night sky over the forest that was next to a large school that was empty as well. A bright light filled the forest where six figures fell to the ground, tripping over each other. There was a loud grown from each of them as they managed to get away from each other. The figures showed to be five women and one man wearing a cape. Slowly, they started to make their way out of the forest, heading toward the road.

  


"I think I would be best for us to teleport to the apartment that Pluto had set-up for us instead of trying to find it. Further instructions should be there as well along with our mission. Once we get to our new home we will set out plans and tasks for each of us to do," said the figure in the short blue skirt. The other around her nodded.

  


"I agree. Lets get this over with so I can go to sleep. Most likely we have school tomorrow except for Mamoru. But, we can get other things figured out in the morning along with finding out information on our enemies and getting our allies found. Wasn't it like Gundamn Fly? or wing? Oh well," asked the girl in the red skirt. They all held hands and chanted together.

  


"Senshi Teleportation!" The colors of white, blue, red, green, and yellow filled the sky and then it was gone. From a tree, a figure watched with a smirk spread across its face.

  


"Interesting...The Sailor Senshi has arrived as planned. Things are falling into my hands quite nicely like my brother said. No matter how hard they try, they will not destroy me for I am something they wouldn't expect. Or rather someone," whispered the emotionless voice. Within a matter of seconds, the figure disappeared...

  



	2. Chapter One

**The Power of Corruption  
By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter One**

_*Tears are words that the heart can't say*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Ever since that fateful night one year ago, the household of Quatre seemed to change. With the sudden finding of Duo Maxwell's twin sister Andrea, things seemed to get more stranger then usual. Duo stopped picking on all of his friends since he was trying to help his sister learn to bring out her emotions. Being adopted and raised by a military family at such a young age seemed to change her from her usually free spirited self he remembered her as.

  


Quatre in turn changed by moving out of the desert and to a more comfortable place in Tokyo, Japan. He owned a large estate with gardens, another large mansion, beautiful artwork, and made sure that everyone attended the local college without one word of disagreement. It worked perfectly fine since he didn't have to break up the fights between Hiiro and Andrea. Both of them seemed to hate each other with a passion, trying to outdo the other at everything.

  


Trowa just simply ignored them but stepped in when they got too violent with their guns. Wufei just watched with a smile upon his face at seeing how Duo's twin caused more trouble for Hiiro than Duo did himself. Once in a very rare occasion, Andrea would sneak out with his kantana trying to master the skill of the sword. Soon Wufei just taught her what to do often calling her weak when she didn't want to go out in the rain to practice.

  


At the local college, they made sure to get good marks, grades and try not to get into trouble. The staff decided against not letting Andrea and Hiiro bring their guns to school with them since they had saved their lives many times. Sometimes Andrea wouldn't come home since she found a group of girls that seemed to take her over as a great pal. Mostly they would go guy hunting, shopping, concerts, to see racing, and go to the temple.

  


Quatre did agree to having these friends and told Duo that it was a wonderful idea that his sister was getting out of the house instead of bugging Hiiro who seemed to be doing other things to prove that he was better then her. He did take up cooking once he found out she was getting free lessons from a girl by the name of Makoto Kino. Along with dressing in nicer, more normal teenage clothes since that was happening to her by Minako Aino, Rei Hino, and Usagi Tsukino.

  


Something that they seemed to do together was have the same study teacher. Ami Mizuno whom was training to become a doctor along with help those in need. So far, everything was great until one day after college...The sun was burning brightly as college students left the campus. Only a group remained walking together in their uniforms of blue plaid pants/skirts, white shirts/blouses, and a matching blue jacket to go over it. Duo stretched his arms over his head.

  


"Boy am I tired. I can't wait to go home and sleep. Are you coming home or going out again?" asked Duo looking back at his younger twin sister. Her chestnut brown hair was in curls to her knees since the girls attacked her this morning with a curling iron. Her indigo blue eyes looked up at him, emotionless.

  


"Andrea is coming to my house! We're going to go shopping again," smiled Minako Aino, the shopping queen. Her bright blue eyes smiled at Duo while she pushed her long blonde hair behind a shoulder. She took Andrea's bookbag, handed it to Duo and pulled Andrea with her into a run. She felt Andrea suddenly let go as the sky slowly darkened. She pulled out her gun and aimed it as something behind Minako.

  


"Run," she ordered. Minako ran toward her, grabbing her arm all of a sudden while pulling her in another direction. She pulled her to hide behind Makoto Kino, a girl with auburn hair held up in a ponytail. Her emerald eyes looked at the creature with a glare. It threw an attack at all of them, hitting each person.

  


"World Shaking!" They all looked up to see a woman standing in and Eternal Sailor Uranus cladded soldier uniform. Her dark blue eyes looked at all of them while her short sandy brown hair moved in the sudden wind. The big fuzzy black monster with spikes over it glared. Andrea moved to her feet shortly and ran down a couple of steps aiming her gun at the monster. Hiiro knocked her down as another attack was thrown.

  


"Deep Submerge!" He rolled over letting himself break her fall only to have her glare at him. She tried to get up but he held her down with a stern look.

  


"This isn't your fight." She turned her head away, knowing that he was right. This wasn't her fight which meant she should leave them alone.

  


"This isn't your job," she answered back. He nodded and let go of her. She started getting up when another attack was thrown. Quickly he pulled her back down on top of him. She let out a sigh of annoyance and got up once more.

  


"Dead Scream..." she managed to hear only enough to duck.

  


"Andrea! Get out of there!" She looked up to see Usagi Tsukino looking at her with worried crystal blue eyes. Her long golden hair laid on the ground beside her from the buns that held some of it up. She nodded and motioned to Hiiro. Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei looked from their hiding spot in the bushes, seeing the battle below along with the two near it.

  


"They're both so damn stupid! They need to learn that it's not right to get in the middle of something they don't know anything about," raved Duo. There was another attack and the monster was finally gone. Laughing suddenly filled the air making Andrea and Hiiro pull out their guns and look around, both moving away from eac hother as quickly as possible.

  


"Do you all think you could beat one of my monsters like you tried to before? I think not. Now give me Sailor Angel and I will leave you all alone. My master wishes to have a few...words with her." His dark brown eyes looked around at the senshi standing there. The three of them looked completely confused.

  


"We will find her before you get your hands on her. I will not let a fellow senshi be corrupted by an evil bastard like yourself," hissed Eternal Sailor Pluto. The man ran his fingers through his short black hair and grinned, looking at the school girls. A bullet sounded through the air and the man touched his cheek, looking at the thin line of blood. He looked down at the touch gun holders and growled. Both seemed to be glaring at him with that intense look.

  


His moved his hand to have a long black rope strike out towards the man, knowing that he would have fun beating him and torturing him with that gun of his. Andrea took this chance to pay back Hiiro by pushing him out of the way. It wrapped around her waist and one of her arms while the other was free. The grip was so intense that she dropped her gun. Eternal Sailor Uranus pulled out her Space Sword and tried to cut it but, it didn't seem to work. The rope pulled back with great force until she was right next to the man.

  


"Andrea!" Her eyes looked over to see Rei Hino standing and looking at her as well. The other girls seemed to have anger rising over their faces. Her long black raven hair moved in the sudden wind while her amethyst eyes didn't move from being worried. Ami Mizuno typed away on her small mini blue computer. Her medium blue eyes didn't leave the screen while the wind pushed her shoulder length blue hair back. She finally looked up with a glare as well.

  


"Do your best Andrea. We'll rescue you from that mad man!" She nodded until she felt the rope squeeze around her tighter. His hand touched her chin, making her eyes open while she tried to hide the pain that surged through her body. She just punched him once he moved closer to her face. Outraged, he slapped her. She punched him as hard as she could without the pain getting to her. The rope squeezed tighter once more. This time, she kicked him as hard as she could with the tip of her shoe.

  


"You little bitch! If you want her back, meet me on the top of the building at midnight. There you will have to fight against one of my minion. Bring the other senshi with you. I would to see how it will turn out. I'm going to teach her a little lesson. Until then." He grinned and then disappeared. Hiiro clutched his fist and slowly picked up her gun. He then turned and walked away. Duo growled and went after him having the other three go as well.

  


"Lets get to the temple so we can talk this over," said Rei looking at all the women. They all nodded and started on their way...

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


Duo growled as he looked at the clock seeing that it was an hour before midnight. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were talking about some private matters which excluded Duo and Hiiro. He looked as Hiiro started walking down the stairs with his gun tucked into his pants. In his hand he held another type of gun with a metal prong on the end. Duo knew what he was doing and quickly followed even thought he could tell Hiiro would protest.

  


"I'm going whether you like it for not. She is my sister and I'm going to be there to make sure she's all right. You might not think much of me now but I am going to save her," he said. Hiiro just walked away in silence out the door...

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at the building. It had at least one hundreds floors since every student attended this school from all over the world. The rest of her senshi stood behind her knowing that this was hard since that girl up there was one of their friends. Each one of them knew her and learned to love her like a sister. She was great even though each one of them had managed to get her to smile or laugh at least once before she left them. Even if it was for a moment.

  


"Come on Sailor Moon. You know we can beat him and get Andrea back. I know she will be safe since no one we have ever faced hurt an innocent bystander that was in the way of the fight," said Eternal Sailor Mars with a weary smile. Behind her Eternal Sailor Venus smiled as well with a nod of encouragement.

  


"You're right. Lets get up there and help our friend. Just think, after we beat this new foe, we can start building Crystal Tokyo," smiled Eternal Sailor Moon. They all nodded and started on their way up by using the elevator.

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


She had learned what his name was since he had finally decided to introduce himself to her even thought she knew she would kill him later. There was no use of it. Damion. She would never forget it though since he was the one to put her through such pain and torture. She had managed to use what strength she had left for fighting him off when ever he wanted to try and persuade her to come to his chambers with him. Each time she refused with some sort of lashing out only to get tortured more.

  


Her school uniform was tattered and torn while she managed to stay standing beside him, showing that she was not weak. It seemed as if she was almost not wearing anything except for her under clothes as a hard cold breeze managed to push her over, making her fall against him. He just smirked as she pushed herself away from him, leaving herself stranded on the ground. He looked down at her as her body weakened more and more leaving her to be leaning on her elbows.

  


He knelt down beside her while the smirk grew bigger across his lips. Damion let his hand touch one of her harsh cuts only to have her close her eyes in pain. She was too weak to lash out anymore which gave him an idea. He nudged her back a little bit to have her loose her balance on her elbows. He caught her neck and head with his arm, letting it not touch the ground. His lips pressed against hers harshly. Her hand came up and tried to move his face away but she couldn't. He grinned and kissed her hand as well.

  


"You bastard. I'll kill you," she managed to choke out. His smirk widened while he looked down at her once more.

  


"I never said that we had to be here while they fought my minion," he grinned. His fingers moved down her cheek and then he pushed his lips against hers once again. The pushed her knee up hard enough for him bit a little bit hard on her lower lip. He pushed himself up from her and glared. He went to slap her but the sound of the top door opening made him look to see the Sailor Senshi come out. He pulled himself up to his feet, leaving her on the ground.

  


"Andrea! Give me a sigh that you're all right even with a small movement," yelled Eternal Sailor Moon as she looked at her hurt body. No movement seemed to come from the girl on the otherside of the roof. She heard a growl come for her fellow senshi behind her, especially Eternal Sailor Uranus.

  


"Well, well, well. I see that you've finally made it to the top. Exactly on time. If you would like, I could help your friend out here by giving her some dark energy," smirked Damion. Eternal Sailor Moon looked at the figure on the ground still breathing. She shook her head.

  


"No! Just give us your minion and lets get this over with!" There was a nod from all of her friends only to have him sigh. He snapped his fingers while floating in an invisible chair only to have a blob appear. Slowly it started to take the form of each senshi looking identical to them. Now the fight was to begin...

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


Hiiro continued letting the device pull him up towards the top. Duo was right next to him having fun and laughing. They continued up and Duo started to get silent as they reached the top. He quickly looked up, climbed up and hid behind a wall with Hiiro. Without another thought to it, he started toward Andrea slowly while the senshi were getting the upper hand of the situation. He watched as each one of them just bearly destroyed the other one in front of them.

  


He was about to reach for her when Damion turned around. He growled right when their hands touched. A large blast came from his hand, throwing Duo too far back where he fell off the roof. Adrenaline took over Andrea's mind as she suddenly started getting up no matter how much pain she was in. She ran for the edge but was grabbed back by Hiiro. Tears filled her eyes as she bent her head down at her loss but Eternal Sailor Venus sent her attack down.

  


"Venus Love me Chain!" She felt it grab onto a person and had her fellow senshi start to pull the man back up. Andrea turned to Damion just as a tear rolled down her cheek. She what his smirk grow even while she spoke those words know he heard every single one.

  


"The next time I see you, I will kill and serve the rest of your body to your master while I keep your head mounted on my wall." Hiiro felt her body weakening once again to its original state as he held her in his arms, looking down at her.

  


"What is this feeling?" she asked looking up at him while touching the wet tears on her cheek. A small smile seemed to take over his lips.

  


"You are feeling mixed emotions of sadness, loss, and pain," he answered. Eternal Sailor Uranus held Duo in her arms while Eternal Sailor Pluto took Andrea and Eternal Sailor Jupiter took Hiiro's arms. They all grew wings and flew down off the top of the college building.

  


~********************************************************************************~

  


A figure watched as they put the two injured people in Hiiro's care and watched him leave. The women just parted their separate ways without another word to each other. A smile seemed to take it's face while it watched and waited.

  


_Everything is working as I have planned. The Dark Lord has sent out his most powerful and only minion who will torture the senshi along with gundam pilots. Nothing could take a turn for the worst until I find Sailor Angel and corrupt her to join my side. Then the Elite Three will be no more. Too bad those two girls didn't show up. Oh well. I will just have to watch and wait for more things to occur as planned,_ thought the figure with a large grin....


	3. Chapter Two

**The Power of Corruption  
By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Two**

_*It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Two weeks had passed since Duo fell into a coma and Andrea still laid unconscience in what seemed like a deep sleep. Slowly her wounds were healing since Ami had attended to her every day before and after college. The bruises had disappeared almost completely while everything was scabbed up but it seemed like magic since one would be gone after Ami visited. There would be one less wound she needed to check every day.

  


Hiiro watched over her during the day while he typed on his laptop, trying to find out about a new mission. For some odd reason, she kept getting into his mind no matter how hard he was working. Each time he would look up at her peaceful sleeping figure. After the year before, he felt the hate drift away into something different, something deeper. Whenever he saw her with some other man, he would get jealous and want to kill them.

  


After that one night, he never wanted to see another man touching her, getting near her, or even raising a hand to her no matter what she did. No one deserved what she had been placed through by the evil bastard. His eyes moved back to his screen as he continued typing. He looked up suddenly when he heard her take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes watched her, seeing her fingers grip the blanket tightly while her eyes moved under the lids.

  


"Duo," she whispered. It was almost as if she was having a bad dream of what happened. She clutched the blanket tighter as a tear rolled down the sides of her face. Hiiro closed his laptop and moved over to sit next to her on the bed, gently touching her hand...

  


~

  


At a small cafe, two girls sat in the most darkest corner of the room drinking a chocolate milkshake along with eating a large platter of nachos. Mysterious blue eyes looked up at the girl sitting across from her, making sure to have eye contact with her cinnamon brown eyes. Once she had received that, she looked moved her shoulder length sandy blonde hair behind her ear and popped a cheese covered chip into her mouth, flavoring the spicy taste.

  


"There was an attack two weeks ago at the local college. I believe that Damion is going to try anything and try to find Angel before we get to her. I don't know how we could have lost her since I have been tracking her movements ever since she was adopted into the Kushranada family many years ago. It seemed as if she disappeared without a trace. I'll get more information on the girl that was attacked while you keep an eye on Damion. If he tries one more stunt like that, we'll get him," she said looking at the brunette eating.

  


"All right. Do you think he'll take his usual form or will it be different this time? You know how he changed his appearance to try and stay away from us after the last beating we gave him Akai," she smirked with a giggle to follow. Akai grinned and turned when she saw someone enter the small cafe.

  


"Well, well, well. I believe that we will have a little fun right now. There is Damion right now Raven. Lets welcome him to Tokyo the proper way." Akai lead the way with the tall brunette by two inches following behind her.

  


"Why hello Damion! It is so _wonderful_ to see you," said Raven wrapping an arm around his shoulders, feeling his nice silky black shirt. He smiled and straightened his dark grey tie.

  


"Girls, it is nice to see you again. I thought I left you back in Sacramento, California," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Akai rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

  


"We need to talk...business." Damion looked down at the 5'5 girl and motioned for her to lead the way. Raven firmly grabbed his arm and lead him into the corner of the room where she let him enter the booth first and then planted herself beside him, digging into the nachos.

  


"What do we need to discuss my little ray of hope?" he asked. She pulled out her small mini-black computer and set-up her notes.

  


"What was the girls name that you made her life a living hell?" asked Akai. Damion just smirked as he leaned back into his seat, stretching out his long legs covered in black slacks.

  


"You mean Andrea? Oh yes, that cute college girl. I remember her. I think she should be coming back to school any time soon since her wounds should be at least healed enough. You know she has been out for two weeks but I can't say the same for her twin brother. I believe that I might have thrown him a little over the, edge." He laughed at his own joke.

  


"You are an evil swine Damion! Give two good reasons why I shouldn't punch your lights out right now?" growled Raven. He looked at his platinum watch and smirked.

  


"I have a schedule to keep. Perhaps I might be teaching at the college and looking for your dear Miss Angel in the process. Tah tah girls," he said and then disappeared. Raven growled while Akai typed on her computer, pulling up all the information she could manage.

  


"Andrea Maxwell, twin sister to Duo Maxwell. So far her records show that she is in a fair condition while her brother is in medical condition staying at the Winner Mansion. Raven, I think it's time we paid them a little visit at school," smirked Akai. Raven nodded and then the two left...

  


~

  


Usagi held a basket in hers arms filled with chocolate chip cookies that Makoto had fleshing baked while Minako held a vase filled with red and white roses. Rei had decided on bringing a charm figurine of health and Ami stood with her medical bag. Quatre opened the door looking at the girls with a sad smile and let them in. He seemed to have a hint of sadness in his eyes while he lead them up the stairs in complete silence. Finally, he spoke.

  


"Duo is still in the same condition from last night while Andrea seems to be having nightmares. She keeps calling out for her brother but has not yet awaken." Ami touched his shoulder gently and looked at him with comforting eyes.

  


"I believe that Andrea has taken the first step to waking up. She is speaking but has she been reacting to touch by simple squeeze of the hand?" asked Ami. He shrugged and opened the door only for them to stop. The bed was empty and Hiiro was gone but his laptop was still in the chair. Quatre turned around to see Hiiro standing there confused by them just standing there.

  


"Where is Andrea?" asked Quatre. He peered over the girls and heard a faint soft female voice. He started walking toward Duo's room and opened to the door. She laid curled up next to him, her lips near his ear whispering soft things. Ami placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and nodded in agreement. She looked at Quatre and Hiiro with a smile.

  


"Sailor Mercury gave us some medicine that will heal both of them completely. Do you think there is a way to get Duo to drink the medicine without us having to inject it?" asked Usagi. Quatre shook his head.

  


"Not unless he's awake. I will leave Ami to use her medicine and I believe that Hiiro should do the same since I know he must be tired after looking after Andrea last night." Both men left as the girls entered the room. Ami pulled out two bottles filled with a clear liquid. She filled a needle while Minako had Andrea take the medicine.

  


"Andrea, do you remember everything that happened?" asked Minako. The younger girl just looked at her brother while her hand held onto his. Duo took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. Ami held the empty needle and watched, hoping he would wake-up. His eyes started moving underneath his eye lids and then indigo eyes opened. They looked around while a grin moved over his face while he sat-up.

  


"Hey ladies, how are you? Long time no see!" The girls looked at each other and then back to Andrea whom was smiling with tears in her eyes. Duo pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly along with kissed her forehead.

  


"I thought I lost you too,"she whispered. He smiled and rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down.

  


"Lose me? Ha! I would never leave you," he said. Minako picked up her ringing cell phone and smiled after hearing the voice.

  


"You will not believe it! Haruka has two really close friends for us to meet! Lets all get ready and go meet them! Oh yeah, he also said to bring the guys! Lets go!" She grabbed Andrea's hand and pulled her into her room to quickly get her ready.

  


~

  


Hiiro followed behind the other two cars with Andrea sitting in the passenger seat. Minako of course had got a hold of all of them, dressing the girl in light blue jeans and a soft pink tank top that moved over her curves. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up into two neat buns. The whether outside seemed to change from a nice warm summer day to dark clouds as if it was going to rain. Her hand reached out to turn the radio on but his hand stopped her.

  


Instead of letting her hand go, he held onto it, rubbing her knuckles gently. She held on and gave his a soft squeeze.

  


"Thank-you for watching over me. I owe you more then you think," she said. He smiled gently at her kind words but was taken back when her hand pulled his up to her face. Andrea gently held it with both hands feeling his soft yet rough skin. Hiiro looked straight ahead at the road trying to refrain himself from telling her his feelings.

  


_Why can't I tell her? I love her touch, the way she looks at me with those indigo eyes but even though it seems right, in a way it also seems wrong,_ he thought. Andrea took this chance to look over the man she use to hate. She still couldn't believe how much they have been through within the past years ever since she came to the Winner Mansion.

  


~*~Flash Back~*~

  


It had been six months since Andrea had been at the Winner Mansion being silent and cold just like the other household man, Hiiro Yui. Both of them from the first looks hated each other. Tonight was the night that everyone was leaving, except for those two. Which meant it would be a night filled with out doing each other while they were gone. Something just didn't feel right but the four men left. They would be gone for hours which left them much time to play.

  


Andrea and Hiiro glared at each other knowing this would be the night to prove who was the rightful person to stay and who would leave. She didn't know what Hiiro had in mind but knew it would going to be something deadly and that he had the best chance of surviving. The last two times the men left, each of them won. They were tied and now it would be the tie breaker. Hiiro was sporting his favorite gun along with Andrea as they met in the hall.

  


"Hide-n-seek, my way. You run I find. I'll be in the library for three minutes while you have free run of the house. Then the game begins," he growled. She nodded while his hand turned off the last light. His dark figure made its way to the library and then she started on her way. He had turned up the heater to make things hotter then usual most likely for more of a sport. With swift movements, she stripped down to her tanktop and underwear.

  


She had waited for something like this to happen and already had a trap set-up. Quickly she ran up the stairs but was silent. She made her way into her room and climbed through the ceiling knowing what was up there. Andrea closed the ceiling and walked on the beams like a cat. From here she could watch Hiiro where ever he would go. The chandler was also a best place to hide knowing that he would never find her. A grin spread over her face while she grabbed her belt.

  


Andrea looked at Hiiro was no where to be seen. Instead the library door was open while silence filled the entire mansion...It had been three hours and the heat was starting to get to her while her body was soaked in sweat. Her hair had been already pulled back into a bun even though it was also soaked. The very soft sound of a footstep made her quickly turn around with gun in hand. Instead, she was tackled only to fall through the ceiling.

  


The strong arms had grabbed around her waist tightly while the ceiling crumbled all over the bed belonging to Wufei. That was of course bad since his room was now destroyed because of their fighting. Instead of trying to clean it up, they continued fighting until they rolled off the bed with both guns pointed at each other. Andrea sat on his stomach, both weakened from the fall along with all the energy taken from the heat that they had been in for some odd hours.

  


Just before they could either speak, the light suddenly turned on for all three men to glare at both of them. Duo's eyes were widened at the state of both of them. He glared at Hiiro who was in his boxers.

  


"Andrea, get over here," growled Duo glaring at Hiiro. His mind was thinking too much for his own sake. Andrea still didn't move while they both had their guns pointed at each other. Hiiro leaned up on one elbow while his hand still held his gun in front of him. Andrea just grinned at her brother.

  


"I'll give you more than a mental image," she whispered while looking at Hiiro who seemed to catch on. He sat-up while she slid onto his lap, feeling his hand move to the back of her head and pull her into a deep kiss. Without thinking about it, he rolled them over looking down at her. His lips moved over her chin and slowly down her neck. Wufei walked in and growled.

  


"Oh no...No you don't! Not in my room!" Hiiro just looked up at him suddenly, the glare of death over his face making him shut-up. Andrea pushed Hiiro off her and moved to her feet with gun in hand. Quatre shook his head.

  


"This is the last time we leave these two together," said Quatre. That was the last time they had spent together alone. But it wouldn't be the last time they would ever torture or try to prove each other.

  


~*~End Flash Back~*~

  


Raven looked at Haruak with a large grin on her face. It had been who knows how long since she had seen the hot looking motocross rider. She had permentally clung herself to his muscular body, playing with his short sandy blonde hair, and looking into those deep blue eyes of his. Akai was talking with Michiru who seemed to be seething Raven. Her aqua-green hair was pulled back into a pony tail while her aqua blue eyes seemed a bit enraged. There was a knock on the door making her excuse herself.

  


"Michiru-chan!" Usagi hugged the older woman with a warm smile as she looked at each person coming into her house. She smiled at Rei, Ami, Minako, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hiiro but hugged Duo and Andrea. Haruka pushed Raven off him and walked over to the door. He hugged all the girls who quickly ran to the couch only with the guys walking. Haruka grinned and gave Andrea a peck on the lips only to get a glare from Hiiro.

  


"Lets all have a pool party! Everyone outside," he grinned. All the girls and guys piled out of the house to the pool. Suddenly they stopped when they noticed they were without swim suits. Akai, and Raven seemed to be the only ones who didn't care while they stripped. Raven quickly jumped into the pool while Akai felt the water with her foot then jumped in. The rest of the girls and guys followed the examples and jumped in as well. The only two that didn't get in the pool was Hiiro and Andrea.

  


Just as Hiiro grinned and swept Andrea into his arms, a man suddenly appeared which made everyone go rigid. Raven growled.

  


"What do you want here Damion?" she screeched. He just grinned and looked at the two that were holding the same guns once more. He threw a blast only for Hiiro to grab Andrea making them both fall into the pool. An evil laugh escaped him while made one of his minions appear.

  


"Come on Hope and Crisis. Transform if you want to save all your friends, especially Sailor Angel," grinned Damion. He smiled at Raven and Akai who growled.

  


"All right Damion, if you want a fight then you're going to get one," spat Raven. Akai growled as she pulled out her transformation pen.

  


"As a member of the Elite, I demand my powers bestowed upon to arise...."

  


"Sailor Hope!"

  


"Sailor Crisis!" A silver and white light took over their bodies, making them transform into two different uniforms. Sailor Crisis was dressed in black leather pants and a black tankop. Sailor Hope was dressed in the same black leather pants but with a red tanktop. Sailor Crisis pulled out her long broad sword from her hips and held it in front of her.

  


"All right Damion, lets get this over with. Get rid of you minion. Just us against you." He grinned at Crisis and made his minion disappear. He floated to the ground to stand in front of the two woman.

  


"All right. Two against one sounds fair. Now lets get this fight going," he said. She smirked and quickly charged at him. Just as she was about to slice him, he moved from her view making her ground and swing back around. Sailor Hope took this chance to throw one of her daggers are Damion, hitting his arm. He blasted her back into the pool while Sailor Crisis charged. A sword appeared in his hand making it seem equal.

  


"Is that all you've got?" he questioned with a smirk. She growled and started thrusting the sword down harder and harder. He smirked and blasted her away. Sailor Hope threw three of her daggers, getting him in the arm, back, and leg. He let out an enraged pain at the sharp object poking out of his skin. The blood started to fill his shirt. Sailor Crisis put the sword up to his neck.

  


"Where is Sailor Angel?!" she questioned. He pointed to Usagi.

  


"There is your Sailor Angel," he smirked. She made her sword disappear and hit herself on the head. 

  


"You idiot! That's not Sailor Angel! That's the Moon Princess. Are you stupid or something?" she asked. He just smirked and disappeared. Both of them de-transformed and turned to all the shocked people on the other side of the pool. Andrea was leaving with Hiiro leading her to his car. Duo just glared after the two and went inside to get dressed. Haruka folded his arms over his chest.

  


"What is it that you two want with Sailor Angel?" he asked. Raven just folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

  


"I don't have to answer any questions. What do you want with Sailor Angel?" she asked. Akai just grabbed her arm and started dragging her to leave as well. Haruka stopped them.

  


"I'll be watching you." They just rolled their eyes and left.


	4. Chapter Three

**The Power of Corruption**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Three**

_*You will never know how much something means to you until it's no longer there*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It had been a week since Damion attacked. He stayed silent but something strangely had happened. Raven and Akai went to their school. The group stuck together but didn't even dare talk to them. The girls had stopped Andrea from going over to the two who were sitting under the tree at the far edge of the campus eating lunch. While the girls weren't looking, she walked over to them, feeling some sort of connection link.

  


Raven looked up at her with a grim expression only to be hit by Akai to make her nod to the new comer who dared to talk to them.

  


"I don't believe that we were introduced at Haruka's party. I'm Andrea Maxwell." She extended her hand for Akai to take it with a large smile.

  


"Akai Tsumi, nice to meet you. The grump over there is Raven Angelheart." She nodded and was about to take a seat with them only for a hand to be placed on her shoulder. Andrea turned to look at Rei who seemed to be glaring at her. She just pushed her hand off her shoulder.

  


"Come on Andrea, lets head over to the mall and maybe we could go shopping." Andrea just used her hand in a strange movement as if to say to go away.

  


"Not today Rei. I'm bored of shopping. I would rather spend time with Akai and Raven." Rei's eyes widened and glared.

  


"Alright. We will see you some other time." She stormed off with the rest of the group in tow. An arm wrapped around her shoulder making her look at Duo.

  


"So, who are these lovely ladies?" asked Duo. Raven smiled and suddenly clung onto his arm.

  


"What's your name, are you her boyfriend, do you want to go out sometime?" she asked all of a sudden. He grinned and wrapped his other arm around her.

  


"Hey. I'm Duo Maxwell. This is my sister Andrea. So, when would you like to go out? I'm free all day long," he said with a smile. She grinned even larger.

  


"Do you mind if I go out with your brother Andrea?" she asked with puppy eyes. Andrea just smiled and winked.

  


"Have fun." This just left her with Akai who smiled. Akai decided to take Andrea over to the small cafe where her and Raven usually sat. They order two cappuccinos along with a big bowl of fries. Akai smiled while they both dug in only for Andrea to suddenly go rigid when she looked up. Akai looked over to see Damion making his to their table. He grinned.

  


"Hey Akai, long time no see. Well, well, well, if it isn't miss trigger happy. Where is your little boy friend? Isn't he suppose to be protecting you?" asked Damion. She looked over to Akai confused who was glaring at him. Her foot came out from under the table and kicked him in the shin.

  


"Leave Damion. You're not wanted here. Go back to hell where you belong," growled Akai. He just ignored her and grabbed Andrea's arm.

  


"Omake o kushra!" Damion felt a gun at the back of his head along with one in his face from Andrea. She jerked her arm away fiercely. Damion held up his hands in defense and just backed away.

  


"What the hell Damion, won't you ever give you little pussy?" asked Raven. Duo growled at Damion along with pulled out his gun. Damion was surrounded which wasn't a good idea. He just punched Hiiro all of a sudden, elbowed Duo, tripped Raven, threw Andrea over the next table, and punched Akai in the stomach. Hiiro, Duo, and Andrea let bullets fly while Akai and Raven ducked under a nearby table.

  


"I'm going to kill that bastard," growled Andrea after seeing the blood on her hand. The bullets stopped while the smoke cleared. They looked to see Damion standing weakly with blood coming from his arm, legs, chest, and stomach. Andrea pulled herself up to her feet while Raven ran at him, punching him in the stomach feeling his warm blood squirt on her. He fell to the floor breathing hard. Akai took Andrea's gun and shot him in the head, taking away his misery.

  


"I'm not going to be like him. I won't let him suffer." Raven turned to the rest of the group looking at Hiiro take some bandages out of his leather jacket along with clean off Andrea's hand. He wrapped it ever so gently making Raven want to push them together to make them hurry-up and kiss. There was a sudden sound of laughter that made them all turn around, Hiiro standing protectively in front of Andrea not letting her move.

  


"That was a wonderful show you put on. I appalled you all," grinned Damion suddenly appearing in front of them. Raven growled and clutched her fist.

  


"You bastard! Why won't you fight us like a man instead of a mouse? I had enough playing this catch-me-if-you-can game!" He looked at Hiiro and Andrea.

  


"Hey Andrea, why don't you leave that fake guy and come with me. You could become my partner in crime along with help me friend Sailor Angel. So much power will come to you," he grinned. She just ignored him while Raven growled.

  


"Come on Damion, don't be such a pussy! Lets fight right here, right now!" He just shook his head and looked at his watch.

  


"I have an appointment to make since I'll be your new teacher at college. See you girls tomorrow," he smiled and then disappeared. Raven growled and then looked at Akai who nodded. She placed an arm around Andrea's shoulder.

  


"Andrea, I think that it would be best if you stayed with us for a while. It's not safe for you to be out without the proper protection. I think Damion will try anything to take you back to the Dark Lord and I'm not going to let that happen any time soon," said Raven. Duo just looked up at his sister with a fake smile.

  


"Go ahead Andrea. You're a big girl now, just go with them." She nodded and turned to see Hiiro was gone. Her heart sank...

  


~

  


Wufei sat with Trowa in the living room. Quatre was playing the piano softly. The other three hadn't came home since lunch and it was going on midnight. Something was wrong and they all sensed foul play. Wufei drank from green tea with Trowa while they played some chess. The door suddenly opened making all three of them look to see who it was. Hiiro was going up stairs without staying a word while Duo slowly walked up the stairs. A grim look was over his face.

  


"Duo?" asked Quatre. He didn't look at him but continued going up the stairs. Trowa and Wufei started up after him along with Quatre.

  


"Duo, what's wrong?" asked Trowa placing a hand on his shoulder. He just shrugged his hand off and continued into his room. Wufei pushed Duo around and glared.

  


"What's going on Duo? What's with Hiiro being a stuck-up ass again along with Andrea being gone? We all want answer and we know you have them." He just growled and pushed him away.

  


"Andrea is gone! She's not coming back! She moved in with Akai and Raven for protection that I can't give her. Now why don't you all just leave. I don't want to talk." They nodded and then left. Wufei looked at Hiiro as he left. He was back to just typing on his laptop while his gun was right next to him just in case.

  


~

  


"She did what?!?!" screeched Rei while looking at the group. Minako, Usagi, Ami, Makoto Haruka, and Michiru nodded. Rei pounded her fist on the table making it sound as if it broke.

  


"It is utterly wrong and to think that Duo let her! I say we have a little talk with them. First they steal our friend Andrea and then they have her move in with them? We're never going to see that girl again!" said Minako. Usagi nodded.

  


"I think we should confront them about it. We shouldn't let them get away." Ami sighed and closed her book for once.

  


"Right now we need to do something without violence if possible. Haruka, you know Raven best. I think you should be the one to confront her," said Ami. He just looked at all the girls that were glaring at him but in way pleading for him to do it.

  


"Alright. I'll take you all to college tomorrow," he said.

  


~

  


Andrea laid in the bed listening to the rain pouring against the roof. It was a beautiful place and she loved it but there was also something wrong. She was scared of the thunder that streaked through the sky all of a sudden. Usually during these nights she would go to her brothers room and cuddle with him. If he was gone on one of his missions, she would go to Hiiro. He would hold her in his arms warmly as if she meant something to him no matter how much they hated each other.

  


During those nights, it would turn her mind around by thinking about them. What it would be like if they ever got together but she knew that wasn't going to happen then. But now she was thinking differently, The way they were in the car, him saving her, and trying to protect. It seemed as if she was falling in love him but her mind tried telling her different.

  


_I can't fall in love him but I love him so much...alright, I don't give a damn about my mission anymore. While I'm here I might as well enjoy myself_, she thought. With a long sigh she tried to close her eyes and sleep.

  


~

  


Raven paced in front of the school waiting for Duo and Hiiro. They were suppose to be here five minutes ago but something was wrong. She felt it in the air but suddenly glared when she saw the group approaching her. Akai had taken Andrea to breakfast this morning while Raven was going to surprise her and practically force Andrea and Hiiro to kiss. She glared all of a sudden and started walking away onto campus when she saw the group of girls coming.

  


Instead of leaving her alone, they followed her until she stopped and turned around. Haruka looked at Raven who clutched her fist.

  


"What do you want?" she asked. He just folded his arms over his chest while the girls glared at her.

  


"You know what we want, wench!" said Rei. Raven shot daggers at Rei who quickly shut-up and hid behind Usagi. Raven just put her hands on her hips.

  


"Do what you want to do and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

  


"We've got a warning for you Raven. You better watch out before something happens to you. You're messing with the wrong people along with their friends. Make Andrea move back in with her brother and everything will be fine," said Haruka.

  


"You know what, it was Andrea who made the choice herself. If she didn't want to move in with us, she didn't have to. I don't care if you talk to her all you want just don't come around me or Akai. You won't be welcome." When she started walking away Haruka grabbed her arm.

  


"We don't want you near her Raven. Just pack-up and get out of town. We will face Damion ourselves along with get Sailor Angel---" Raven suddenly decked him.

  


"You're not getting Sailor Angel! She's part of my group and a member of the elite three. She is not part of the Sailor Senshi. You will never get her." Haruka suddenly punched her in the stomach as it started rain which pissed Raven off. She didn't want to fight today but now she knew she had to. She thrust a punch at him only for him to block it and punch her again. With a groan, she thrown to the ground.

  


"You no-balled cross dresser!" Haruka growled but slipped in the mud when he went for her. Raven took this chance to tackle him and started punching him. Before she could get her second punch in, he grabbed her and punched her in the stomach. She didn't notice that Akai and Andrea run up. Rei pushed Andrea away from interfering only to get pushed away. Rei grabbed her again and got punched in the face.

  


"Raven! Haruka! Stop this nonsense!" said Andrea. They both continued fighting making Andrea jump in the fight pushing Raven to the ground. Haruka punched Andrea in the stomach for her to kick too high and pants him. Hiiro growled when he saw Andrea holding her stomach and jumped in the fight decking Haruka in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. Haruka growled and punched Hiiro but Raven got back up and kicked him in the balls.

  


"Alright! That's it!" Akai joined the fight along with Rei, Michiru, and Makoto. Makoto tackled Akai from behind which made her mad. She whipped around and started punching her. Makoto got in a few punched but Akai was controlling the fight. Michiru looked at Raven with a glare and started toward her. Raven tripped her and waited for her to get back-up. When she did, she started punching the crap out of Michiru. Andrea looked at Rei trying to get in on the action between Michiru and Raven.

  


"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed her by her hair and tackled her to the ground punching her. Rei suddenly punched her making her eyes glare at Rei touching her. Usagi, Minako, and Ami looked from the side lines and sighed. They turned to see the sirens and looking back at them. Hiiro was having fun shoot bullets at Haruka with a glare on his face. Makoto, Rei, Michiru, and Haruka were tackled to the ground by the cops while the other four where grabbed.

  


Instead, Raven decked the police and suddenly stopped while Andrea kneed one, Hiiro shot the other one, and Akai kneed him in the face. Those four suddenly stopped looking at the police officers that didn't look too happy. Instead, they just froze and didn't move. The principal placed a hand on Raven's shoulder only to be elbowed in the face. Andrea was over looking at Hiiro who kissed her forehead giving her approval about how well she fought.

  


Duo looked at the group and sighed while Michiru and Haruka were taken to the police cars. He heard something from someone and quickly charged at Haruka, tackling him from behind, punching him, and hitting his head on the ground.

  


"You hit my sister and my girlfriend! That's not going to fly buddy!" He was quickly pulled off by two more police officers and lead into the office of the school to joining Andrea, Hiiro, Akai, and Raven. Makoto and Rei were in the office while he called their parents. Duo kissed Raven's forehead while Hiiro made sure that Andrea was fine. He had to look at her stomach and growled at the bruise appearing over her abdomen. She wiped the blood off his lip with a smile.

  


"You did great out there. I hope you know we're going to be gone from school for a while with that large fight out there. Michiru and Haruka are going to locked up for a long time as well," said Andrea.

  


"How did the fight even start?" asked Hiiro. She thought for a moment and looked over and Raven confused. She just blinked her eyes as if saying "what?".

  


"How did the fight start Raven?" She just growled and clutched her fist hard thinking back at her encounter with the girls.

  


"The girls wanted Akai and I to leave you alone, get out of town, and to let them take our group member Sailor Angel. That's not going to happen anytime soon," said Raven looking in the mirror at her black eye, bloody lip, and bloody nose. They watched as Makoto and Rei were taken out by angry parents yelling at them. They were next to go in the office while Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa walked into look at the muddy people mixed with blood.

  


"Are you alright girls?" asked Quatre looking at the three with concern. They nodded while Wufei smirked but at the same time growled.

  


"I wish I could have seen it." Trowa was silent while the principal started talking.

  


"All five of these juveniles are suspended for two weeks without being able to make-up any of their work. I want them to be kept under control and for you to have a talk with them to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again." Hiiro and Andrea suddenly pull out their guns.

  


"We can't make-up any of our work?" asked Andrea. He just smiled and changed his mind quickly.

  


"Did I say that? I meant that you didn't have to make-up the work. It's like taking a vacation. You'll automatically have all your work turned in and graded as if you were here along with perfect attendance," he smiled. They nodded and placed their weapons away. Quatre lead them out of the school and sighed.

  


"I am very disappointed in all of you. I counted on you all to stop the fight instead of joining in and getting into so much trouble. You will be taken back to mansion where I want you to stay until I get home. Get cleaned up and try not to ruin it. I still remember what Hiiro and Andrea did to Wufei's room," said Quatre. They all nodded and started on their way.


	5. Chapter Four

**The Power of Corruption**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Four**

_*Sometimes things aren't how they seem*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Quatre had a large talk with that about what they did wrong, how much money that cost him for the damages to the principal, and how they were suppose to never get in a fight again without getting expelled. If they did, he promised he would killed them. Instead, they stayed at the mansion living instead of going back to their apartment. Duo and Hiiro seemed happy that the girls where their. Duo and Raven would usually be flirting on the couch tickling or kissing.

  


Akai seemed to find love with Quatre since they would usually be out in the gardens talking, playing music together, or cooking in the kitchen. For Andrea and Hiiro, that was a very complicated story to tell. She would help Hiiro with his laptop, along with pick on him. They had somehow went back to proving they were better then each other once more. Most of the time they would play Hiiro's way of hide-n-seek in his bedroom. The girls never knew why they would come out sweaty and half dressed.

  


One day Raven and Duo wanted to know how the hide-n-seek game worked so they hid up in the attic above his room and looked through eye holes with night vision goggles so they could see everything that went on. Andrea came into the hot room and in her usual tanktop and panties. She looked around to find a hiding spot where Hiiro wouldn't find her. After silently crawling on top of his bookcase, she stayed silent and waited for him to enter.

  


They watched him move around silently in the dark. Andrea moved from her spot silently climbing down but freezing when she though she heard him move. She continued to move down the sides but stopped on top of his dresser. He moved toward her where she crouched down at if to attack him as he came closer to finding her location. Suddenly before he could touch her she pounced on him, tackling him to the floor only for him to chuckle.

  


Instead of letting her go like he usually did, he tickled her making her try to get away even quicker only for Andrea to bump her head on his dresser. Raven looked over at Duo who was still looking at the couple laughing. Without them knowing it, someone else joined in their little party by floating in the air, watching the two. Andrea pushed Hiiro over with a giggle while she tried to catch her breath in the hot temperature of at least 100.

  


"Hiiro, would their be something wrong if someone pretended to be someone they weren't by living their life just to get revenge?" she asked all of a sudden. He touched her hand, looking at her curiously.

  


"What brought this up?" he asked. She just shrugged and let out a deep breath. Her mind was thinking again whether she should tell him or just pretend like nothing happened when she left, leaving him alone, sad, broken hearted, and angry.

  


"Is it wrong to pretend someone that you're not, lie, and do things that you really don't want to do even if it is life threatening and for revenge if someone killed a person close to you?" she asked. She sat-up feeling the hot sweat take over her body again. Hiiro sat up next to her.

  


"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he was getting protective once again while she stayed silent still thinking. His hand touching her should made her suddenly jump and cling onto him.

  


"I've just been reading too many books. Sorry Hiiro. I didn't mean to take it so seriously like I just did. I need to get cleaned up. Quatre's taking us to dinner at five." She started to get-up but her stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips moved over to her ear gently, sending a shiver down her spine. Her hand gently touched his cheek while she closed her eyes gently, letting herself fall again his muscular chest.

  


"I love you." Her eyes opened suddenly while she turned herself around in his arms, letting her hand feel his cheek gently.

  


"Oh Hiiro..." Her lips met his gently while her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Instead, he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Gently, he pulled her closer to her until they broke for air.

  


"Andrea---" Her lips went over his, silencing him until she spoke softly.

  


"Just call me Akiko..." Raven suddenly started crawling not knowing that she was making so much noise to get out of the attic. They both listened until she jumped out of the attic entrance from Hiiro's room. A growl came.

  


"Come on Firefly! You're ruining the show," spoke Damion. Duo was the next to jump out after Raven with a confused look. She stopped in her tracks and looked to see Damion smile at her. He turned on the lights to make her take off her night vision goggles.

  


"You were spying on us?" asked Andrea. Raven glared up at Damion who just smirked while floating. He looked at Andrea and grinned.

  


"Just call me Akiko...What type of line is that? What, you don't want him to call you by your real name Andrea or is your name really Akiko?" asked Damion. Her indigo eyes glared while she pulled herself to her feet along with Hiiro standing beside her.

  


"What do you want Damion? Raven, why were you and Duo spying on us?" asked Andrea with her hands on her hips. Raven could tell she was getting angry by the way she was standing and folded her arms over her chest.

  


"I was wondering what you two were doing in here all the time. Now I know you weren't doing what I thought you were doing. If you were, I would have already left. Why is it so hot in here? Are you trying to make it feel as if you're in the jungle?" asked Raven. Damion looked at her with a smirk, she knew he knew something that she didn't.

  


"When are you going to answer me?" asked Damion, his smirk growing larger. She looked at Raven who was waiting for her to answer. Now, she was confused. If Duo decided to join in, she would of course be dead. Damion saw the fear in her eyes that sudden arise and smirked. He disappeared and appeared right next to her.

  


"I know your secret Akiko. I know everything about you that the Dark Lord told me. Meet me after seven in the park. We need to talk on a matter of you life," he whispered. Hiiro pulls her away and holds her protectively.

  


"Damion, leave! I don't want to ruin my friends mansion!" He nodded and then disappeared. Raven walked out of the room with Duo following.

  


~

  


Dinner didn't go over well at the restraunt. Silence was over the group for some odd reason especially since Andrea was mostly silent. Raven and Akai knew something was wrong by the silence but especially when Andrea left them during dinner only to not return. A searched was placed all around for her but something seemed to draw them to the park where Andrea had gone. She looked at Damion after he explained everything to her.

  


"...you need to tell them the truth. If you don't, you're going to die! He's not only have the chip but he also what's to completely take over by taking you out. There are things you wouldn't agree to that he wants to do to earth along with all the other populated colonies and planets," said Damion. She just shook her head.

  


"You don't understand. I have to do this. I must do this or else I will never be at peace! Now please, leave before I kill you!" Her glare was intense. He looked up to see the others standing around them completely confused.

  


"You have to tell them! They all deserve the truth!" He turned her around to look at her group of friends standing there. Her eyes met Hiiro who was holding his gun firmly. Andrea pulled out her gun and quickly turned to him. She let the bullets fly, hitting him where ever she aimed. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground by Wufei while her gun was taken away. She sighed and pulled herself away only to start running as quickly as possible away from the group.

  


"What were you talking about Damion? What do you mean she has to tell us?" asked Raven while she watched the man covered in blood. His hand grabbed her while he tried hard to breath.

  


"Heal me and I promise I'll tell you the truth Firefly..." She motioned for Akai to come over and work her magic. Even though she didn't want to, she healed him of all his wounds which drained some of her power. They all looked at him.

  


"Alright, tell us." He nodded and sat-up.

  


"That isn't Andrea. Her real name is Akiko Kushranada, sister to Treize Kushranada. After his death, she vowed to get the man that killed her brother which was the Gundam Pilots. The way she can do that is by using Hiiro to get a computer chip that will allow them to take over the world. Once the Dark Lord told me about it, I acted like I didn't care and waited until I was able to tell you. Notice how she never takes that ring off her finger? That's the only thing making her look like Andrea." He paused for a moment to let it all sink in but then continued.

  


"I know she's changed out of that harsh, cold shell she use to be in. Treize corrupted her through his power of corruption. He placed a small chip inside of her so that he could make her do anything that he wanted. If she doesn't, I'll simply kill her by pressing a button making a large amount of poison enter her blood stream going directly to her heart giving her only a matter of minutes to live. Don't let her give him the chip. Take that chip out and let her live a normal life...She needs a second chance too."

  


~

  


Andrea stopped suddenly when arms encircled her waist. Quickly she kicked her foot up along with elbowed the man in the chest. He let go for her to turn around in defense mode. An evil laugh escaped his lips while he was surrounded in darkness. She straightened up and pushed her hair over her should while still holding her gun in hand.

  


"Do you have the chip?" she let out a sigh and folded her arms across her chest.

  


"You didn't give me enough time to get close enough to hime where he trusted me. Hiiro still hasn't shown me where the chip is. Until I get it we're both on a boat without a paddle. I need at least another week. Within that time I be able to get the chip along with get out of there safely. They're starting to suspect something and I don't like it. You know your little minion Damion could have ruined my cover tonight. Luckily I killed him before he spilled the beans." A hand patted her head.

  


"You're such a good girl Akiko. Since you have proven yourself worthy, I will take that chip out of you. I believe you've earned it. You have one week left to use Hiiro for any uses that you seem necessary. Once you have the chip disappear without a word. You know the number and where to meet. Just remember, they killed your brother. Show them no pity as they did for him." She nodded, anger rising once again. The man disappeared and she started running again.

  


Hiiro jumped out of the tree, a growl escaped him as he started back towards the other with the new information.

  


~

  


Raven glared down at Damion, thinking.

  


"Why should we believe you?" He just simply shrugged.

  


"I have no idea but if you want to save earth, you better." Raven just pushed him away from her and looked up to see Andrea standing there.

  


"What is he still doing alive?" She quickly looked down at the man who just smiled. Andrea pulled out her back-up gun wanting to shoot him again. He glared at her.

  


"You know, you need to control your temper with that gun. I know that Treize never taught you to be so damn trigger happy," said Damion. Before she could start shooting, Hiiro tackled her to the ground only for them to start roughly fighting.

  


"I thought they were in love," said Duo, shrugging in utter confusement. Raven had to get involved by decided on not doing so. She wanted to see who was stronger in the long run. Andrea pushed him off forcefully while both guns where flung in different directions.

  


"What the hell is the matter with you Hiiro?" He glared at her and attack her again while they rolled down one of the hills in the park heading toward the lake.

  


"User," he spat harshly. She pushed away from him harshly while scrambling to her feet. Hiiro grabbed her arm harshly, only for her to jerk away and started running. He pulled out his gun shooting at the girl running down the beach towards the trees. She was hit multiple times and fell in the sand, her hair piled around her.

  


"Andrea!" Duo ran toward the fallen figure on the ground and rolled her over, picking her up into his arms. Something was wrong. She wasn't bleeding but instead started to blink and fuzz over the image of the girl. Her eyes didn't blink while she looked up at him.

  


"I....not Andrea....Droid...destroy pilots....revenge...." Then the image disappeared. He looked confused while Hiiro held the gun in his hand. Damion went rigid all of a sudden and growled.

  


"He's here," he hissed. A bullet rang out while Hiiro held his hand, his gun on the ground while blood was over his knuckles. A black figure jumped down from the tree landing in the sand in a crouching position. A hard wind blew making the black trench coat move around the figure while the moon shown over the girl. Black pants curved around her hips, down her legs, but moved away from her knee down in a small bell around her black boots.

  


The black tanktop moved over her curves and small frame. Around her waist hung a black belt filled with bullets, two guns around her outer thighs, and a red blinking bracelet on her wrist. Her small slender fingers were covered in a tight black glove. A figure appeared behind her in complete black with a cloak shielding its body. A shine came from the girls face letting them know about her thin black framed glasses against her cold expression.

  


"I have you all where I want you pilots and senshi, well, some of them," spoke the male cloaked figure. Raven gripped a fist and growled while Akai just folded her arms over her chest.

  


"What do you want buddy?" asked Akai with a glare to follow. He just chuckled and motioned for the girl to stand up but she just motioned for him to leave her alone. Her eyes were looking over the guys in the group with a smirk. The blinking red light suddenly stayed solid while she clutched her hand hard while falling to her knees. It started blinking again for her to just start breathing heavily.

  


"Get up!" She pulled herself to her feet slowly while her head was bent down. She didn't dare to look at any of them, feeling the shame over how she was powered.

  


"Akiko, you don't have to be treated like that. Turn against him and join this side. You will be treated fairly and know the real story of what happened to Treize. If you keep doing like you are now, you will be killed! I don't want to see you die without a chance to live your own life," said Damion watching as her head looked up a little.

  


"Damion, you're not going to get her. After this is over, we're to be married. Or are you trying to get her for yourself? She's mine!" Blue-green eyes looked up bright and turned to the figure next to her whom wasn't paying attention.

  


"I belong to no one," she whispered. The cloak jerked to look at her.

  


"What did you say?" Her fist clutched tightly while she looked at Damion for a moment and smiled, making his heart skip.

  


"I said I belong to no one!" Her voice was loud and powerful. Without another thought, they watched the small girl aim a gun at the figure who laughed.

  


"Go ahead and shoot. If I am harmed, Andrea will be as well. I promise you that!" An arm flew out all of a sudden and back handed her, knocking Akiko to the ground. Raven hissed.

  


"Alright buddy! You've asked for it--" She was blasted back into a tree knocking the breath out of her. Hiiro grabbed his gun and started shooting at the two figures. Damion growled and blasted Hiiro, throwing him far into the sand. The Dark Lord grabbed Akiko's gun and shot her, then he disappeared hurt himself, leaving the girl there to die.

  


"Akiko!" Damion screamed.


	6. Chapter Five

**The Power of Corruption**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Five**

_*I loved you before I met you. I saw your face in my dreams* _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akai looked out the window while the rain poured down. It seemed like a sad day yet no one was mourning. Instead they were just silent while at Haruka's mansion. She thought of the words that her new found friend had said while explaining her situation.

  


~*Flashback*~

  


"Treize did his best to try and make me a twin of himself. Encase he died of unnatural causes I would take out revenge on those and continued where he left off. His right hand man, Hans, decided to help me out. I had a bad feeling from the start while he started taking over everything and soon myself. I found myself involved with this evil power and Damion. He knew what was right and I decided to let him teach me how to be normal." She paused for a moment and let out a sigh.

  


"While he distracted Hans, I placed the droid in my place making her look and act just like me just encase he needed something. I lived with the pilots seeing how nice each of them could be to me without letting the others know. Wufei would confide in me with all his secrets, train me with his kantana, and show me around the mansion on our brisk walks. Trowa helped me master some skills of cooking, a great poker face, and how to play the flute." She smiled and looked at the two men for a second.

  


"Quatre showed me the real beauty of art, music, fine wines, nature, along with took me out to look at the people. How they acted, had fun, played games, and laughed. Duo showed me how to show my emotions, laugh, cry, smile. Things I was never allowed to ever do while I was with Treize. He showed me what a real brother should act like, protect his youngest sibling, and how to annoy the rest of the pilots in the best ways." Her eyes looked at Hiiro and stopped. A smile was over her lips.

  


"Hiiro showed me there's more to surviving his gun. During the raining nights when Duo was away on his mission, I would go to Hiiro who offered me his protection, care, and affection. Soon that hate for all of them died down when they showed me love even thought I deceived them. I still remember of it. But I guess I seemed to trick Damion since he never knew when I really was there. At least I miss out when he first encountered Andrea."

  


During the time she was speaking with them, her eyes never left Hiiro after she started speaking to him. Akai was the one to notice this and smiled knowing that she was actually in love with that man no matter how he tried to kill her before.

  


~*End of Flashback*~

  


Quatre wrapped his arms around Akai's shoulders and smiled, letting her know that he knew something she didn't. Quickly she made him sit next to her, wanting to know his secret. He kissed her forehead gently.

  


"What is it?" asked Akai anxiously. Quatre just smiled.

  


"She's free Akai. Ami used her medicine and the powers of Mercury to heal her wounds along with get that bracelet off. Finally she out of Treize's grasp from ever turning evil." Akai hugged him tightly around the next and kissed him gently.

  


"I'm glad that it's all finally over. All we have to do is find Sailor Angel, defeat Hans, and then everything will be alright." She turned around at someone entering the room. It was Haruka.

  


"It's far from over. We still have to get Andrea back which means using Akiko to get there along with putting ourselves in danger." They nodded and walked out of the room. Damion, Raven, Duo, Wufei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Usagi were against a door listening to the occupants inside. On the floor were the keys which kept them locked in...Hiiro didn't look at the girl looking around the room filled books and some art pieces by Michiru. Akiko broke the silence.

  


"I really wasn't going to give him the chip Hiiro," she started and then stopped. Her eyes looked over the books to see him but he was gone. She turned around to see him standing a few feet away from her, his gun in hand. His knuckles where covered from where she had shot him. All she was greeted by was those hard, cold eyes that had taken her so long to break through. She just sighed and continued walking around.

  


//_Damion, it's not working...He's back to his usual cold self. How can I get him out of his shell once more? Its tearing me apart seeing him like this!_// She heard a sigh through their mind link while he thought for a minute.

  


//_Maybe if you tell him what you were actually going to do with the chip...By the way, where did you put it? I know you had it while you were with Hans._// She closed the link and quickly turned around a corner which he turned quickly and bumped into her. Akiko grabbed his arm, knowing that she would some how make him listen.

  


"I mean it Hiiro. I wasn't going to give him the chip. Look in your left back pocket and there your answer lies. Until then, I'm going to be looking around. Come and find me if you need anything." Once she was out of sight, he placed his hand in his back left pocket to feel a medium sized square case. He pulled it out to see a piece of paper Quickly he opened it and read it.

  


_**Dearest Hiiro,**_

**_I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Andrea but Akiko Kushranada. Ever since the death of the brother Treize Kushranada, I've been after your entire group hoping to kill you taking on the form of Andrea instead. After the past year that I've know you, I've come to realize you were the man I saw in my dreams. You were rescuing me from Hans, who now commands to be called Dark Lord instead._**

**_But something that struck me more is that I found out what love is. I love you deeply, wanting to feel you but I'm afraid that I never will be able to hold you again. Give mercy to Damion. He was the one that changed me from a cold hearted bitch to being more out going. If it wasn't for his help, I never would have met you and instead let my droid do all the handy work of getting the chip. Do not be in despair. Just remember I will always be in your heart forever._**

**_After you have finished reading this letter, Hans must have already killed me since I have betrayed him and decided to save you all. Even though I haven't heard your side of the story, you saved all those people in the colonies. Never forget me for I will never forget you._**

  


**_Forever Yours,_**

**_Akiko Kushranada_**

  


He looked up from the paper and quickly moved around the library trying to find. Annoyance moved over face while he continued his search. The library was large and who knows how long it would take him to find her. Hiiro stopped when he saw her sitting on a small stool fiddling with her fingers along with holding something in her hand. She didn't seem to notice him while he continued toward her. He suddenly turned her around and kissed her passionately.

  


She let herself melt into his arms, holding him as closely as possible. When they pulled back for air, she just hold him closely, smelling his cologne, and running her fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

  


"I have to finish what I've created Hiiro. There is no grantees that I'll be coming back alive. Just promise me you'll be safe and won't get hurt." He stayed silent while he held her closely.

  


"I can't promise you anything." Akiko didn't let him go but instead fell asleep in his arms without daring to let him go.

  


~

  


Damion grinned and unlocked the door along with walked away. Everyone else followed and sat on the couch only for Damion to suddenly gasp. Everyone looked at him quickly, trying to figure something out.

  


"Raven, Akai, I forgot to tell you something that's very important. I believe that Akiko already knows but maybe not since she is always so clueless. I'm your brother!" Raven jumped all of a sudden and yelped.

  


"YEAH! I HAVE A BROTHER!" Then the happiness left from her face. "Damn I can't hit on him." Akai smacked her in the back of the head and looked over all of a sudden to see Hiiro standing there holding a bracelet in his hand. The gold sparkled in the light along with the white diamonds. His face was grim.

  


"Where is Akiko?" Damion jerked out of his chair and grabbed a note out of Hiiro's front pocket that was poking out. It was a new note from the one Hiiro had read earlier. It was written on pure white paper with a calligraphy pen.

  


_**Dearest All,**_

**_I must apologize for what I am about to do. Instead of heeding the warnings from you or Hiiro, I have decided on going back to face Hans myself. I am not going to endanger those that I placed in danger in the first place. Most likely, I will not get out of this alive. I will miss you all and thanks for helping me with Hiiro Damion. At least I was able to stay with him for one last time._**

  


**_Your Dearest Friend,_**

**_Akiko Kushranada_**

  


~

  


Akiko stood in tall in the dark vast dead land that use to be a large, beautiful kingdom at one point on the planet Angel. Her black ankle shoes left prints in the thick dirt that didn't dare stir even while her tan baggy pants slide across it. A black belt was around her waist while her stomach showed no scar from where she had been short. The black tanktop moved over her curves but showed most of her mid-drift. A light flickered for a moment in one of the windows.

  


Still, she continued toward the place where she knew Andrea would be along with Hans, the man she had despised. Slowly, she let out her breath and gripped her gun tighter. Something just didn't seem right while she continued up to the castle and slowly entered through the large metal doors. Instead, they closed behind her, concealing her in darkness. Nothing was going to stop her while she was on her mission and she had to complete it or die.

  


Without any of her powers, she was going to have to take the long way around. Hopefully she remembered all the traps around the castle since she was the one to set them all up. Cautiously she walked down the dark hall hoping nothing would pop out. Instead, she felt something hit the back of head making everything go dark.

  


~

  


The Sailor Senshi had transformed and held hands with the members of the elite group while the pilots stood in the middle. Each woman glowed their respectful colour until they suddenly disappeared only to appear in utter darkness. They walked silently, their heels tapping, boots clinking and some squeaking. The floor gave away taking as many people as possible. Only five people remained and continued on their journey through the darkened place.

  


Damion stopped them in the dimlighted hall while seeming to sense something.

  


"Akiko's here. I can feel her. Most likely in the throne room. Lets start heading that way and perhaps we'll find Andrea on the way." They nodded and followed him. Something still didn't seem right as they stopped at a three-way stop.

  


"We can all pair up but leave someone out. I vote Damion since he knows the castle the best," said Hope while folding her arms over her chest.

  


"You're right. I'll take the left, girls take the right, and guys down the middle." They nodded and parted in their directions. Once Crisis and Hope were nearing what seemed the end of the short tunnel, it started to get cold as if ice had taken over. Crisis felt like she slipped and started sliding down the hall with Hope behind her.

  


~

  


Damion walked down the hot tunnel, feeling the warm heat over his body. It was better then freezing, right? The floor seemed to set on the fire so he just floated down the hall with a sigh hoping he would find his youngest sister. The tunnel ended in a bright opening and he quickly exceeded toward it.

  


~

  


Hiiro kept Duo behind them while they walked through the knee high medium warm water. one of the walls were hot while the other was freezing. All of a sudden, a large monster popped out of the water making Hiiro and Duo suddenly start shooting at it. Instead, it just disappeared. Without thinking anymore, they ran to what most likely was the end of the tunnel where the water was moving quickly as if to be pulling them.


	7. Chapter Six

**The Power of Corruption  
By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Six**

_*When I met you I knew you were my soul mate*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Her body was rigid while she sat in the throne next to Hans, the man who had tried to kill her but now was going to try and marry her. She knew he knew something she didn't know and of course wanted to find out so she could prevent it from happening. A large sigh left her while she looked down at the cuffs holding her wrists, waist, and ankles. Something caught her attention while she looked at the three opening high up in the wall near the large dome glass roof.

  


The sun was shining through it brightly giving her a small smile since she thought she would never see the sun here. Especially with him ruling over this dark area. A green grass grew over the floor while a path of a red carpet lead to the thrones. A large waterfall fell almost from the ceiling to land in a deep pool of water. A sigh left her while she looked down. She moved to head when she heard something and saw a muscular man standing there.

  


His dark cold blue eyes looking at her while his light brown hair was pulled back neatly giving him a look like Treize. All he needed was the nice clean uniform instead of the black slack, tie, and grey silky shirt that he must have taken from Damion's closet. His great body, wonderful looks, and beautiful eyes brought him to her in the first place. He made himself look like a great guy by doing whatever was asked of him but that left after Treize's death.

  


She felt the cuffs disappear from her body and quickly jumped away when she felt his hand touch her cheek. Instead, her arm was grabbed while another red blinking bracelet was clasped around her small wrist, dangling. As hard as she pull to get it off, it seemed not to budge. A growl came from her throat while she continued working all her might only to land herself on the floor. His head suddenly jerked sideways when she felt something.

  


//_Damion? Raven? Akai?_// There was a sign of relief on the other line while she looked up to see them in the two side entrances into this place he had tried to keep her isolated in.

  


//_Are you alright? What happened? Did he put another one of those things on you? If he did I'm going to blast him into oblivion!_// yelled Crisis while clutching her fist. Quickly, they landed on the ground near the waterfall while two men jumped and landed in the water.

  


"Hiiro!" Akiko suddenly started running making Hans think fast. He pressed the button making pain surge through her body. Her mind started clouding over as dark energy made its way into her body, changing the form she was in giving off a large burst of light. Once they opened their eyes, they looked to see her standing an a skin tightly leather body suit with high heel boots a part of it. The front had a large teardrop that showed her cleavage which Hans wanted to see.

  


Dark make-up took over her face while she suddenly turned to look at Hans with a smirk. He motioned for her to have a seat in the throne next to his which she did. Her pure blank eyes looked at them all showing she was completely under his control.

  


"Welcome to my home. I hope you don't mind how it looks. I believe it is absolutely beautiful and now it will be much better once I am married to my dear princess. You must know her well Crisis, Hope, and Damion for she is your baby sister. Not only that but only living heir to the Angel throne. You must have all known that, correct? In the past, you were separated at birth and placed onto different planets to rule along with protect. Let us begin the games." Crisis growled only to be thrown back into chains along with Hope and Damion. 

  


Duo just sat on the edge of the pool while Hiiro was completely soaked holding his gun in hand. A growl escaped him while he started walking toward the throne, soaking the red carpet that lead the way to his destination along with love. Suddenly, something in the walls turned and started shooting arrows at him, wounding him but he continued to walk. With each step he took, more arrows would continued to shoot at the man. Hans laughed while Crisis, Hope, Damion, and Duo yelled at him to stop and get medical attention instead of continuing.

  


"You see Hiiro, I set that trap to track your every move. If you started toward her, you would be shot. As a prince of Earth, I thought you would know that. After all, you were the one who devised this plan in the past to protect your betrothed from any danger during the nights. I remember that night well. Your own devise killed her when she ran down to see you, forgetting all about it. Soon you forgot about her, my sister, and went after the heir to Angel. I want revenge!"

  


"You can't have her. Akiko is mine." He continued walking only to be shot more and more until he fell to his knees. He looked up to see the woman he loved twitching while under his spell. It mustn't have been strong since the life came back into her eyes while the tears moved down her cheeks. She ran to him as the blinding light took over, changing her back into her usual form. Akiko looked at all the arrows in his arms, legs, and back, bursting into tears.

  


"I told you all not to come! I warned you but you didn't listen! The rest of the senshi and pilots are captured as well in this horrible place! Now, you're going to hurt me even worse by getting yourselves killed. I won't stand for it! I'm not going to let the people I love die!" Her body was glowing white until she touched Hiiro making the arrows fall out of him along with healing his wounds. She stood-up, turned, and glared at Hans.

  


"As a member of the elite force, I demand my powers bestowed upon me arise! Sailor Angel!" The white light exploded around her making Crisis, Hope, and Damion smile knowing this was going to be one hell of a battle. Angel stood tall in her short leather skirt with two slits in the fronts of her legs. A black tanktop covered her upper half completely while her knee high black heeled boots made her stand taller. A dangerous bow was in her hand while arrows stayed strapped to her back.

  


Without any sign of pity, she started letting the arrows fly toward the man with a smile written all over her face. Hans ran as quickly as possible hoping not to get hit. Instead, he finally disappeared with every single arrow in his back she shot. Never missing her target. Quickly Angel kept her ground and looked around, listening to the wind patterns, the room, and concentrating. She held up her bow and let another arrow fly.

  


Hans reappeared with the arrow through his heart. He fell to the ground dead as a door nail. Crisis, Hope, Damion, and Duo ran over to the two.

  


"Lets get the other and get out of here," said Hope. They all nodded.

  


"This time we're not splitting up unless we have to. Most likely Andrea is in the regular prison cells next to the rest of the gang. Lets hope we can get there before this place destroys its self. We have exactly thirty minutes to find them all." Quickly they started running down the halls hoping that they would be getting closer only to seem as if they were getting further. The murmur of voices made them start in another direction while they quickly ran down the halls.

  


The door swung open when Angel quickly ran down and started picking one of the locks with her handy bobbypin and nail sharpener. Andrea walked out of the cell with a smile on her face knowing that she was finally free alas. The rest of the senshi joined them only to feel their power was gone. That left them ten minutes to get out of the castle before it exploded. The running began again while Angel lead the way knowing what she must do.

  


Around and around she went, making her feel dizzy along with light headed. She suddenly stopped feeling out of breath for a moment and told them to keep running and that she would catch up in a few minutes. They nodded and quickly ran knowing that didn't want to mess with her while she had those arrows and bow on her back. Just as the senshi got out of the large castle and away to safety, it exploded and came crumbling down.

  


Knowing that they had to get to safety, they disappeared even taking Hiiro without his consent knowing that he would want to see the young girl.

  


~

  


One month had passed and no news had came of Akiko anywhere. Quatre turned on the news when he heard that there was going to be a nation broadcast from one of Treize's old bases along with people that were with Treize and the Kushranada Corporation. Every sat in front of the television, looking at the news camera show the soldiers standing in perfect lines until the large doors opened where they saluted. Out walked a women until she stopped in front of the podium.

  


"As we all know, the Kushranada Corporation was ran under complete secrecy along with illegal events that went on behind closed doors. I should know for I was brought into the family illegally myself being brain-washed for my past with my former family. Most of you must know me as Akiko Kushranada but that is not correct. I am Akiko Hoshia with two older sisters and one older brother. Raven, Akai, and Damion Hoshia.

  


"I am not here to give my life story but to more then all present all the money and funds of this corporation to the lives that were ruined from the war and Treize. All the colonies will be helped when they are in time of need along with supplied with weapons and military force. I will see to it that it happens no matter how much people only think I am trying to get on their good side. I am going to end the corruption that was forced upon these soldiers.

  


"Soon world peace will be in our grasps. I would like to take this moment to thank those who have helped me dearly. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have turned around and done all this. The Legendary Soldiers that have protected Tokyo for many of years, the Sailor Senshi. A new group that came out along to help save people, the Elite Three. And last but not least, the Gundam Pilots. They have all showed me great hospitality even though they despised me greatly.

  


"Thank-you all for everything." Her voice was strong, powerful, and clear while she spoke making every word seem as if she meant it. They turned off the television when the regular news came back on. Akai jumped at the sound of a knock on the door and quickly went to get.

  


"Akiko!" She hugged the girl along with Raven to push her off and grab her. Damion pushed her off and quickly snatched his sister as well. A smile was over her face as she entered the home of the Gundam Pilots. Andrea walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

  


"Thank-you for everything Akiko. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found my real brother or would have been able to visit him while you took my place in the jail cell." She nodded only to looked at the boys standing there. One was mission. Wufei just smiled at her along with wink, Trowa gave a grin, Quatre nodded, and Duo stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

  


"Hiiro's upstairs typing on his laptop as usual. Go up and surprise him," said Quatre. She simply shook her head no while Raven, Akai, and Damion came down with their packed suitcases.

  


"I'm not going to break his heart by leaving again. Right now us four have something's to do. I promise you all, this won't be the last time you see us. Maybe one day we'll surprise you," said Akiko. Raven wrapped an arm around her.

  


"Yep. We all need to talk things over, get ourselves settled, along with think about what we're going to do in the future. It was nice knowing you guys and I'll check you later Duo," she said with a wink. Akai looked sadly at Quatre.

  


"When we get to our new place, I'll write to you everyday." He nodded. With a wave of good-bye, they all left out the door. Akiko paused and looked up the stairs only to have a sad smile. She looked at Duo and tossed him her favorite gun.

  


"Give that to Hiiro for me. It will at least give him a sign that I'm still alive." He nodded and then she left, closing the door behind her gently.


	8. Epilogue

**The Power of Corruption**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The snowflakes fell softly leaving the entire land a soft powdery white, the trees covered beautifully, the houses lit up brightly, along with the smoke leaving the tops of the warm fireplaces. A soft humming of carolers filled the air walking around door to door receiving hot chocolate and freshly baked warm cookies. Quatre's mansion was brightly decorated with the nice lights in the windows along with the five other people that he always loved.

  


Something was missing though but the season still seemed to be complete. It had been an entire year since anyone had seen or heard of the Hoshia family. Duo ran around being chased by Wufei who was having his own troubles of Andrea trying to stop him but finally sat down next to her boyfriend Trowa. They made a cute couple and everyone knew it. Quatre walked up the stairs heading towards Hiiro's room trying one last time to persuade him to come down.

  


Just as he was about to knock on the door, chimes of his doorbell rang through the entire mansion. Quickly he moved down the stairs and opened to door to see a person holding a bunch of gifts in their arms. He quickly helped them in and looked at the other three...girl? One quickly attached themselves to him while the other girl ran around trying to find the braided wonder. The man quickly went over to the tree and started setting them down around it.

  


Quatre kissed Akai holding her tightly while Raven ran into Duo's arms. Akiko just wondered up the stairs with a scared looked on her face. She walked to the normal hall and stopped at his door, slowly she turned to handle, letting it open. No one was there she she continued walking in. The room was neat and clean while his guns where shined perfectly. A smile was over her lips while she picked up his night shirt and smelt his cologne on it.

  


Suddenly, she was twisted around to face his Persian blue eyes that seemed to draw all her emotions back for him. Akiko wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly after being away from him for so long. He kissed her forehead gently while holding her tightly.

  


"Oh god Hiiro, I missed you so much but I didn't want to hurt you when I came to take Damion, Raven, and Akai away." He kissed gently, feeling her lips against his. Duo burst into the room with Raven ruining the entire mood. Quickly they pulled the two down the stairs while laughing. Akiko could tell why Raven was happy since she saw the sparkly on her engagement finger.

  


She saw another sparkly on Akai's engagement finger and smiled. Hiiro pulled her aside and bent down on his knee fingering a velvet box in his hand.

  


"I know that I love you and I want to be with you forever..." He pulled out the box and opened it. Without another thought she was in his arms. This gave him the answer. Perhaps his ending was going to be happy of perhaps it may not. No one exactly knows...


End file.
